Crush (SongKang)
by pigletcci
Summary: Mino selalu menyukai Seungyoon, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya namun perasaannya tidak berkurang dan semakin menyukainya. Hari demi hari berlalu, Mino semakin menunjukan ketertarikannya pada sang leader. SongKang/Minyoon


"Hei, grandpa! Berhenti makan, ayo workout"

Mino hendak menyuapi dirinya dengan sesendok sereal yang baru saja dituangnya, kemudian meletakan sendoknya kembali ke dalam mangkuk saat Seungyoon berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menatap sang leader yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan kaos putih polos dan celana training pendek diatas lutut yang selalu dipakainya, tidak lupa bandana merah muda yang selalu dipakainya ketika offstage. Mino nyaris tersenyum melihat Seungyoon dengan antusiasnya berlari di tempat dengan wajah serius.

"Seungyoon-ah, bahkan ayam pun belum berkokok dan kau mengajak workout? Insane" Mino kembali menyuap sesendok sereal yang belum sempat disentuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini bocah itu memang sering mengajaknya –atau member lain- ke gym, alasannya? Agar ketika perform Ia dapat membuka atasannya dan membuat fans menjerit, jadi intinya bocah tengil itu ingin lebih percaya diri agar bisa terus 'pamer' perutnya yang bergaris-garis. Hanya garis-garis otot, bukan benar-benar sixpack.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mengajak Jinu hyung. Hyuu-ff" Mino mencubit bibir Seungyoon membuatnya terdiam. Oh shit, dicuaca dingin sekalipun bibir Seungyoon terasa lembut di tangannya. Mino membayangkan bagaimana apabila bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya, apakah masih terasa lembut dan kenyal seperti yang terlihat-ok stop, ini mungkin memang masih pagi wajar apabila naluri 'beast' nya keluar, tapi sangat-tidak keren apabila crushnya tahu Ia bisa hard karena membayangkan berciuman dengannya.

"Jinu hyung baru saja tidur, schedulenya penuh dari siang nanti sampai malam"

Seungyoon mengangkat bahu "Aku lupa Jinu hyung mulai promosi hari ini. Jadi bagaimana?"

Mino kemudian menyeruput susu dan menyisakan sereal basah di mangkuk tersebut. Mino bisa melihat Seungyoon tersenyum cerah sambil bergumam 'assa!'. Kang Seungyoon benar-benar tahu bahwa Mino tidak bisa menolaknya, Seungyoon selalu arogan terhadapnya dan Mino benar-benar tahu, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, bahkan saat Seungyoon hanya ingin memanggilnya dengan nama tidak dengan embel-embel hyung. Alasannya "Aku lahir 94 awal, jadi aku berteman denganmu" it doesn't make sense, Mino lahir di 93 awal, semuanya tahu bahwa Mino lembek jika berurusan dengan Seungyoon. Seungyoon sudah menjadi selebriti ketika yang lain masih menjadi trainee, dan dia merupakan produser utama di WINNER jadi Mino hanya merasa tertekan, merasa tertindas? Ya, itu yang orang-orang pikirkan saat Mino selalu ada di pihak Seungyoon, namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa Mino telah menyukai Kang Seungyoon for the first sight, Mino merasa Seungyoon begitu atraktif bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu Mino merasa Seungyoon semakin atraktif. Rasa ingin memiliki yang diselimuti ketakutan yang besar, Mino memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya untuk diri sendiri meskipun berkali-kali Ia penasaran bagaimana perasaan Seungyoon terhadapnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Mino-ya"

Mino menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

...

Mino selesai dengan treadmilnya kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan. Matanya menangkap Seungyoon yang sedang mengangkat barbel masing-masing 3 kilo di kedua tangannya, dan shirtless, sesekali Seungyoon mengerang saat mengangkat barbelnya, macam-macam erangan seperti agh, uhh, sialan dan beberapa kalimat umpatan sesekali Seungyoon mengumpat dalam dialek Busan. Itu hanya barbel total 6 kilo dan tangan kurus -nyaris seperti wanita- itu sangat bekerja keras. Mino menenggak air mineral sampai setengah botol agar membuatnya sadar untuk tidak memperhatikan Seungyoon dengan begitu intens. Mino sudah tahu menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungyoon itu berbahaya, apalagi saat menemani workout begini. Bukan berarti Mino tidak pernah melihat Seungyoon shirtless sebelumnya, Ia pernah mandi bersama Seungyoon saat trainee dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman kemudian menjadikan naked Seungyoon sebagai objek seksualnya saat masturbasi. Sejak saat itu Mino tidak pernah mengiyakan managernya saat memintanya untuk mandi bersama Seungyoon untuk mempersingkat waktu, untunglah sekarang mereka tinggal di dorm yang berbeda. Tidak ada alasan untuk mandi bersama.

"Hiattt!!!" Mino tertawa pelan saat Seungyoon mencoba mengangkat barbel yang lebih berat, barbelnya tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hah, barbel ini rusak atau ada yang menempelkan lem?" Seungyoon menggaruk kepalanya sambil memandangi barbel 20 kg di kedua sisinya. Mino terbahak-bahak, bukan karena Kang Seungyoon kehilangan sisi kerennya tapi karena baginya Seungyoon cute. Seungyoon melengos dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Mino, melempari pria blonde itu dengan bandana miliknya, Mino masih menyisakan tawa di wajahnya saat Seungyoon duduk di depannya dan meminum air.

"Berhenti meledek, kita ini sama-sama tidak bisa workout berat!" Mino kembali tertawa, memang benar Ia dan Seungyoon paling malas untuk berolahraga lagipula tidak ada satupun olahraga yang dikuasainya, tak ada alasan untuk berolahraga toh Mino tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk badannya -dulu-

"Aku lebih baik darimu" ucapan Mino membuat Seungyoon jengkel dan menjentikan jari di dahi Mino membuatnya mengaduh. Sialan, kuat juga ternyata. Mino bisa merasakan kulit dahinya seperti terbakar, meskipun kurus Seungyoon tetap pria.

"Ayo pulang"

"Sekarang?"

Seungyoon menghela napas "Besok kalau kau masih kuat" sarkasnya.

"Mandi?"

"Di dorm saja, terlalu banyak orang. Nanti banyak yang bergosip tentang badanku yang kekar ini" Mino mengusap wajah Seungyoon "Mimpi"

Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengikuti Mino dari belakang dengan langkah kecil. Jarak antara gym dan dorm mereka tidak begitu jauh, bisa dengan berjalan kaki selama 2 menit. Sepanjang jalan Mino dan Seungyoon bercanda seperti biasa, terkadang Seungyoon tiba-tiba membahas pekerjaan atau lagu atau project yang sedang dikerjakan mereka. Sesungguhnya membahas pekerjaan membuat Mino kesal, pekerjaan itu membuat Seungyoon nya kehilangan kebahagiaan. Bertahun-tahun bersama Seungyoon membuat mereka saling memahami, Mino sangat tahu Seungyoon menanggung beban yang berat, sering stress dan tidak dapat menikmati hidup sendiri. Semua member memang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam hal pekerjaan, diimbangi dengan senang-senang juga. Berbeda dengan Seungyoon yang sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari dorm meskipun sedang libur. Kadang Seunghoon menyuruhnya pergi bersama teman-temannya dan bersenang-senang, tapi Seungyoon selalu menolak dengan alasan 'aku membuat lagu'.

"Sajangnim berkata bahwa track 4 harus dihilangkan, kalau tidak ya menggantinya dengan lagu yang lebih baik." Mino menatap Seungyoon yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Selalu memasang wajah ceria meskipun Ia tahu Seungyoon begitu kesal, depressed.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Seungyoon-ah" Mino merangkul bahu Seungyoon, bahu sempit Seungyoon selalu pas di lengannya "Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan hyung-deul, lupakan dulu sekarang"

Mino mengusak rambut Seungyoon, dan pria yang lebih pendek itu terkekeh "Kurasa aku tidak puas dengan 3 lagu, kalau menunggu-"

"Aku tidak keberatan comeback kita diundur" Mino memotong perkataan Seungyoon. "Mari kita bicarakan lain kali bersama yang lain. Okay, mister perfectionist?"

Senyuman di wajah Seungyoon setelah mendengar perkataannya membuat hati Mino berasa meleleh, selalu begitu, setiap moment bersama Kang Seungyoon membuat hatinya berdebar-debar, ya...rasanya seperti kembali ke masa remaja.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini sajangnim menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya?"

Mino menggeleng "Kita?"

"Ya, aku, kau dan Seunghoon hyung"

"Jinu hyung?"

Seungyoon memutar bola matanya "Kau kan yang bilang Jinu hyung ada schedule, lagipula sajangnim meminta member yang available. Sepertinya tidak terlalu penting"

Kemudian Mino mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mino-ya, aku mandi di cat dorm ya?" Mino mengernyitkan dahinya "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan, memangnya harus ada alasan?"

Mino mengangkat bahu "Tidak, ya terserah." Dalam hatinya berdebar-debar, apakah Ia akan melihat Kang Seungyoon shirtless lagi dengan badannya yang basah seusai mandi? Wow.

Seungyoon mengangguk "Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama, lalu pergi ke kantor setelahnya."

Wtf- apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Kang Seungyoon mengajak mandi bersama? Okay hanya mandi, literally mandi yang sebenarnya bukan yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja itu membuat Mino gugup, Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tremor di tangannya detik itu.

"Mino-ya?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa memasang wajah aneh begitu?" Sial. Mino juga tidak dapat menahan ekspresinya saat membayangkan hal-hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Mirip seperti monyet. Hahahahahahaha" Seungyoon tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu masuk ke dalam lift terlebih dahulu. "Ya! Kang Seungyoon bocah sialan" Mino berpura-pura marah dan menyusul Seungyoon masuk ke dalam lift yang sama sebelum Seungyoon berusaha memencet tombolnya.

Mino mengaitkan lengan di kepala Seungyoon, mengapit kepalanya di antara ketiaknya "Hyaa! Bauuu! Lepaskan aku!" Mino tentunya tidak benar-benar marah, Seungyoon pun tahu itu, hanya saja mereka memang senang bermain sketsa seperti ini.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, Seungyoon melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar Mino dan berlari kecil menyusuri lorong apartemen dan berhenti di depan pintu cat dorm. Seungyoon memasukan kata sandi lalu masuk terlebih dahulu disusul dengan Mino.

"Jhonny yaa~ menunggu oppa hm?" Seungyoon berjongkok meraih tubuh Jhonny, mengelus bulu halusnya. Jhonny? Seperti biasa memasang wajah poker face, kucing tsundere. Mino berjalan ke kamarnya, dan kembali membawa dry food milik Jhonny. Kucing orange itu langsung berlari ke arah Mino, menggesekan wajahnya di kaki sang majikan. Setelah menuang makanan kucing, Jhonny langsung berfokus pada makanannya. Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, itu refleks Seungyoon saat dia kecewa pada satu hal. Lucu. Pikir Mino

"Dia tahu yang mana ayahnya" Mino tertawa. Seungyoon melengos pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan dua handuk melingkar di lehernya entah sejak kapan dia mengambilnya.

"Song Mino! Cepat!" Mino terperanjat. Itu Seungyoon, menyuruhnya untuk cepat mandi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, Ia khawatir apakah dirinya bisa menahan untuk tidak berbuat 'sesuatu' pada leadernya itu, Mino adalah pria normal -maksudnya normal dalam arti sehat, Ia benar-benar sehat dibawah sana. 'Song Mino come back to your senses!' Mino melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat memasuki kamar mandi. Kakinya lemas bukan main, Ia harus tetap memasang wajah seperti biasa sebelum Seungyoon menyadari bahwa bandmate nya seorang bisexual yang sesungguhnya Seungyoon yang membuat jalur lain orientasi seksualnya. Dia straight, benar-benar lurus layaknya penggaris sebelum bertemu dengan Seungyoon.

Mino masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mendapati Seungyoon yang tengah bediri di bawah shower...oh terimakasih dia masih memakai celana dalamnya. Acara mandi bersama berlangsung seperti di barak wajib militer, begitu cuek dan cepat.

Mino melihat Seungyoon dari ujung matanya, sang leader sudah selesai mandi. Kang Seungyoon, dia melepas celana dalamnya tanpa banyak berpikir. Mata Mino tertuju pada penis Seungyoon yang half-hard, wtf?! Oke , Ia tahu pria bisa horny kapan saja, dimana saja, dengan begitu random, tapi kenapa harus saat ini? Bisa membuat salah paham. Mino menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup matanya membiarkan air terus membasahi kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Bahkan saat matanya tertutup pun bayangan tubuh Seungyoon yang basah masih berlanjut di pikirannya. Begitu iri pada air yang jatuh ke tubuh Seungyoon, mulai dari wajah, dada dengan puting cokelat muda, perut dengan garis-garis otot yang dibanggakannya selama ini lalu bagian ehm sebenarnya Mino lebih tertarik dengan pantat Seungyoon daripada penisnya. Setiap sudut tubuh Seungyoon memiliki kulit merah muda, siku, jari tangan, lutut, jari kaki dan...pantat. Ya, bongkahan pantat Seungyoon memiliki warna merah muda juga. Mino hampir gila memikirkan bagaimana pantat mungil itu diisi penisnya dengan dihujani spank darinya membuat pantat Seungyoon makin berwarna indah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Song-ssi? Wah, memang benar sepertinya hasratmu terhadap wanita sangat besar" Seungyoon menyindir dengan nada menggoda, Mino mendengar Seungyoon tertawa dengan keras di akhir kalimatnya. Seungyoon melihat penisnya sedang dalam keadaan hard. Ia merasa tubuhnya memanas, dan memang benar pipi Mino kini memerah karna malu, beberapa detik kemudian Mino berbalik menghadap Seungyoon yang sedang menggosok badannya dengan handuk sambil tertawa geli, Ia dapat melihat pipi Seungyoon memerah. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Sepertinya 'hugeboy' ku menarik perhatianmu, sejak kapan kau memperhatikannya hm?" Mino kemudian melanjutkan "merasa tersaingi? Atau memang perhatianmu tertuju pada hugeboy ku?" entah keberanian darimana Mino berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Seungyoon marah karena perkataannya? Ia tidak bisa beralasan itu hanya bercanda, terlalu gay untuk pria straight

"emm.." Seungyoon menghela napas "...opsi kedua, mungkin" cicit Seungyoon yang hampir terdengar seperti bergumam, Ia jelas mendengarnya.


End file.
